


Happy birthday, Jay.

by Spencersomega



Series: Jayden Andrews [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Birthday, Celebrations, Fifteenth birthday, Presents, movie talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencersomega/pseuds/Spencersomega
Summary: The team celebrates Jayden’s fifteenth birthday.





	Happy birthday, Jay.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy fifteenth birthday to Jayden and myself :)

“Is everything ready?” Reid asked quietly.

 

“Yeah. The cake is here, the presents are in the living room, Jayden comes in any moment now, the lights are out and we’re all here. You need to calm down a little bit, it’s all going to turn out okay. I planned everything so nothing can go wrong.” Garcia said.

 

“I know and I’m thankful for it but don’t be disappointed if Jay isn’t in the mood for it. He hasn’t had a birthday party in years.”

 

“Why? Every teenager wants to have a party.” Blake said.

 

“Not my son. He stopped celebrating after Aidan was arrested and has been against parties since then. Every year I try to get him into celebrating it but no one would come. They’re only coming if they’re able to drink their brains away and Jayden is against it.”

 

“He doesn’t drink?” Rossi asked.

 

“No, he does drink but only sometimes. He was at parties but never came home drunk, although I have a feeling that he will come home drunk sooner or later. But he doesn’t want his fifteenth birthday party to be with people who only care about the alcohol. He wants to remember it.”

 

“I get that but when he’s not celebrating, what would he normally do?” Garcia asked.

 

“Sit in his room the whole day or go eat something with me, watch a movie with me together, something like that.”

 

“So he celebrates his birthday with you normally?” JJ asked.

 

“Yeah. Sometimes we go and see Aidan but we can’t today so it’s only us today. His aunt never wanted to come because she keep saying that she is spending enough time throughout the year with him and since I gave birth to him and had to endure all the pain, I should spend the day with him.” Reid said and the door opened.

 

“Your favorite child is back, mum.” Jayden screamed into the dark and waited for a reply.

 

“Mum? You better be at home right now, I brought a movie.” He continued to scream through the house and went into the kitchen. When he clicked on the light, the team including his mum came out screaming, “happy birthday” at him.

 

“Thanks.” Jayden replied smiling, going further into the kitchen.

 

“I told you that he’s not going to be over the moon because of this.” Reid said laughing, hugging his son to his chest.

 

“It was worth the try. So, what movie do you have?” Garcia asked.

 

“Brokeback Mountain.”

 

“Never heard it. What’s the movie about?” Morgan asked.

 

“It’s basically just about two guys who had a one night stand but both married women but they had an affair for over 20 years. It’s a movie you need to watch.” Jayden said, going into the living room to see all the presents.

 

“I told you that I don’t want anything.” 

 

“Tough luck, we all brought you something. Even Emily sent something for you.” Garcia said.

 

“Who’s Emily?” Jayden asked confused.

 

“She worked on our team for a few years and runs Interpol in London now. The next time I skype with her, you’ll meet her.” His mother told him.

 

“Since that is cleared, open your presents so we can watch the movie afterwards.” Penelope said grinning.

 

“Which one is from you?” Jayden asked his mum.

 

“Blue and green one. The black one on top of it is from dad and myself. He thought that you need it and didn’t leave me alone until I bought it.” Spencer explained and Jayden took both presents and started unwrapping them. The present from his mum was a Maze Runner DVD and Book set, two shirts from his favorite band and new headphones. The present from his mum and dad was an IPhone X.

 

“Oh my god, thank you.” Jay screeched, falling his mum around the neck.

 

“No problem, baby.” His mother said smiling, kissing the top of his son’s head.

 

“You need to open the pink one next. It’s from me.” Garcia said grinning and Jayden took the present. Penelope’s present held many different things. There was a phone case, a hoodie, a doctor who DVD set with a poster from the tenth doctor, other DVD’s which were mainly Marvel or DC and a few other which were seasons from different series. 

 

“Thank you.” Jayden said smiling.

 

“Okay, here you have mine. My son helped to pick it out after Spence told us what you like.” JJ said, giving Jayden his present. It contained a DVD set with all seasons from Shameless, another phone case, the love, Simon dvd and book.

 

“Thanks.” He said and took the present which was next to the one from Garcia.

 

“That’s from Emily.” His mother told him and Jayden opened it. The present held different DVD’s which all looked like gay teenager movies and a few books. 

 

“Tell her that I love it and that I can’t wait to meet her.” Jayden said and smiling his mother nodded, texting Emily exactly what his son said.

 

“Okay so about my present. One thing is only meant as a joke because I heard you rant so much about the movie that I couldn’t resist buying it when I saw it.” Derek said laughing, giving Jayden his present. Reid looked frowning at Morgan while Jay opened the present. The first thing Jayden saw was a fifty shades of grey DVD.

 

“Do you want to hear me rant about it for the rest of your life?” Jayden asked laughing.

 

“Derek Morgan, did you seriously buy my fourteen year old son fifty shades of grey?” Spencer asked laughing.

 

“I’m fifteen, mum. It’s my birthday today, you do remember that?” Jayden asked grinning.

 

“I gave birth to you fifteen years ago and believe me, I’ll never forget it. It was the most painful thing ever. Everyone else might forget your birthday some day but I’ll never forget it.”

 

“You’ll tell everyone for at least 2 months that I’m still fourteen.”

 

“That’s because you’re growing up to fast. Next thing I know, you’ll be going to college.” 

 

“You know, even when I’m going to college, you won’t get rid of me. I’ll call and text you all the time and rant about other people.”

 

“That’s probably the only thing that’s never going to change about you.” Spencer said laughing, giving his son the last present.

 

“It’s from Alex.” Reid told him and Jayden opened it. It contained every X-men movie and a few comics. Jayden looked smiling at her and thanked her.

 

“Aaron and I couldn’t decide what to get you so we arranged something else. I’m sure it will be better than all the presents you got now together.” Rossi said smirking.

 

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” Garcia said.

 

“Oh believe me, it will be the best present. Even better then his new phone.” Hotch said.

 

“What is it?” Jayden asked curiously while putting the DVD into the DVD player and starting the movie. The rest of the team settled down on the couches next to him and his mum.

 

“You’ll see it in three days when the process starts.” David told him.

 

“Oh c’mon, you gotta tell me what it is now. I can’t wait three days.” Jayden whined and his mother laughed.

 

“Three days will be over sooner than you realize. The process will also be over in no time and then we’re finally done with the topic. And if it makes you feel better, even I don’t know what they got you.” Spencer told his son.

 

“Alright but the present better be worth the while.” Jayden said, starting the movie.

 

“Oh believe me, it will be more than worth the while.” Rossi said and watched the movie with his team and Jayden.


End file.
